1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Voice Path Assurance (VPA) testing, and more particularly, to a me for conducting variable VPA testing on trunk groups between telephone central offices.
2. Background of the Invention
VPA testing is systematically conducted on interoffice trunk members to provide routine diagnostic information regarding the condition of the trunk Regular VPA testing can often identify developing problems with a particular trunk and can be used to complete calls using functional network resources.
While valuable, existing VPA testing protocols also have some drawbacks. VPA testing requires the use of both in-band signaling network resources and out-of-band signaling network resources. Because of this, VPA testing can consume unexpectedly high amounts of network resources.
Current systems allow network administrators to set a particular, fixed level of VPA testing. After this level is set, the system continues to conduct VPA testing at the pre-established level regardless of other network conditions. During those periods of time when the network is experiencing a relatively high amount of traffic, this inflexible and fixed level of VPA testing can cause delays and impairments in service.